Detective Arthur Doyle
by Greykushiro
Summary: Sherlock Holmes queda atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años por culpa de un veneno suministrado por Moriarty, aunque su mente sigue siendo la del famoso detective privado. Para evitar ser descubierto, Holmes se cambia el nombre a Arthur Doyle y, bajo dicho seudónimo, destapará, uno tras otro, los casos más difíciles mientras busca el antídoto. (Basado en Detective Conan)
1. El famoso detective encogido

_Año 2103. En Nuevo Londres se produce una oleada de crímenes sin precedentes que afirma ser obra del difunto profesor James Moriarty, "El Napoleón del Crimen". En medio de esta confusión, la inspectora Lestrade del Nuevo Scotland Yard decide revivir a la única persona que ha sido capaz de llevarse a la tumba a Moriarty: el famoso detective privado Sherlock Holmes. Tras revivirle y juntarle con un androide llamado Watson, los tres se disponen a acabar con los malvados y ambiciosos planes de Moriarty tres siglos después._

_Pero un hecho hará que las tornas de la justicia cambien de sentido cuando su mejor detective es convertido... ¡En un niño de seis años!_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL FAMOSO DETECTIVE ENCOGIDO**_

-¡Alto!-chilló Lestrade mientras perseguía a Fenwick por un callejón de Devon Street.

El científico loco y socio de Moriarty, autor de la resurrección de dicho criminal, corría como un desesperado sin nunca mirar atrás. Intentaba frenar la carrera de la inspectora tirando los cubos de basura que encontraba, pero aquello no impedía a la inspectora seguir con su persecución.

-¡Fenwick! ¡Detente ahora mismo!-chilló Lestrade cargando la pistola.

-¡Nunca!

Pero, al girar una esquina, Fenwick tropezó con un bastón tendido en el suelo y se cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡Zeta!-gritó intentando levantarse, pero detenido por la pistola de Lestrade, que le apuntaba por detrás-¡¿Quién ha puesto este cacharro en todo el medio?!

-¿Lo ve, Lestrade?-se oyó una voz dentro del callejón-Los trucos del siglo XIX suelen ser muy útiles de vez en cuando.

Lestrade gruñó al oír aquello y del callejón salieron Watson y Holmes. Mientras que Watson le ponía las esposas a Fenwick, Lestrade cogió el bastón y se lo lanzó de mala gana a Holmes, el cual, al cogerlo, lo examinó cuidadosamente para ver si había sufrido algún daño.

-¡Esto es increíble!-exclamó Lestrade resignada, guardándose la pistola-¡Todo este tiempo intentado atrapar a Fenwick y va usted y lo atrapa con ayuda de un mísero bastón!

-Un mísero bastón que ha conseguido hacer el trabajo de tres meses de una oficial del Nuevo Scotland Yard-sonrió triunfante Holmes-Ojos y cerebro, Lestrade.

-Sí, sí... Ya lo sé.

Fenwick se retorcía en el suelo para poder escapar, pero sintió la sombra de la inspectora.

-Bueno, Fenwick, por fin damos contigo.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-Te soltaremos, pero en la cárcel-sonrió Lestrade.

-Oh... No lo creo, inspectora-se oyó otra voz en el callejón.

Por encima de ellos pasó una furgoneta voladora que apuntó sus cañones hacia ellos.

-¿Tanto quieres a Fenwick, Moriarty?-preguntó Holmes algo mosqueado.

En el volante, Moriarty, al oír aquello, lanzó un quejido de asco.

-Ni en sueños, pero me resulta muy interesante sus experimentos.

-¿Como el que estaba haciendo en la fábrica de Devon?-se incorporó Watson.

-Experimentos humanos por lo que se ve-se adelantó Holmes.

-Eso no te incumbe, Holmes. Pero no me voy a ir sin él-y movió los cañones en señal de querer disparar.

-Lestrade, suéltale.

-¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

-Prefiero volverme loco antes de perder la vida una segunda vez-la respondió señalando con la cabeza los cañones.

Con un gruñido, soltó a Fenwick de las esposas y se echó hacia atrás junto con Watson y Holmes. Fenwick, burlándose, se subió en la nave.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!-dijo nada más subir.

Pero Moriarty miraba a Holmes sospechosamente.

-Ha sido muy fácil... Demasiado fácil...

-¿Eh?

-Seguro que tiene algo en mente.

En ese instante, Holmes sonrió confiado y varias naves patrulla rodearon la nave enemiga.

-¡Zeta! ¡Era una trampa!-gritó Fenwick mirando por la ventana a todos los policías.

-Lo sabía...-gruñó molesto Moriarty.

-¡Moriarty, bajad inmediatamente de la nave!-ordenó Lestrade.

-¡No tenéis escapatoria!-levantó un puño Watson.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?-preguntó asustado el científico.

-Por lo que he visto, hay una convención en el museo Devon... Podemos esparcirnos por la gente.

-¡Buena idea, señor!

Y sonriendo, le dio al botón de salto y los dos cayeron a la calle y salieron corriendo hacia la multitud de gente.

-¡Zeta! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!-gritó Lestrade-¡No os quedéis pasmados, seguidles!-gritó a los policías.

-¡Lestrade, lo mejor será dividirnos!-ordenó Holmes.

-¡No hace falta que me lo recuerde! ¡Soy policía!

-Perdón, pero es que tengo la costumbre de ordenar todos los movimientos de Scotland Yard como hacía en mi siglo.

-¡Pues este no es su siglo! ¡No necesitamos que haga eso!-gritó molesta la inspectora entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras de Holmes.

-¿Está insinuando que puede hacer cualquier cosa sin mi ayuda?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Aunque desapareciera, yo podría seguir con las investigaciones como si nada!

-Por eso me resucitó...-sonrió por lo bajo Holmes.

-¡¿Quiere correr ya?!-le gritó Lestrade cambiando de tema y corriendo hacia la multitud.

Holmes la alcanzó corriendo junto con Watson.

-Le aseguro, Lestrade, que algún día haré la prueba de dejarla sola para ver de lo que es capaz.

-¡Huy! ¡Pues yo encantada!

-Parad ya los dos, por favor-dijo Watson.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a dividirnos!

Cada uno fue por un lado. Al salir dificultosamente del gentío, Holmes vio a Fenwick correr hacia un callejón. Rápidamente, le siguió y se escondió en una esquina para espiar a Fenwick. Al parecer, Fenwick había quedado con alguien en ese sitio, pero su encuentro se había visto entorpecido por la astuta inspectora. Holmes se asomó un poco y vio a un hombre rellenito con una maleta negra.

-¿Te han seguido?-preguntó Fenwick amenazante.

-N-No... ¿Tiene las grabaciones?-preguntó asustado.

-¿Las grabaciones de la falsificación de créditos que hacia tu empresa? Por supuesto que sí, pero antes...-y señaló la maleta.

El hombre la abrió y se dejaron ver miles de créditos.

-Aquí está el dinero que me pidió.

-¡Así si que se puede hacer un negocio!-cogió la maleta y le lanzó los discos-Y ahora, márchese inmediatamente.

El hombre salió corriendo. Holmes observó toda la escena desde su escondite.

-(Extorsión y falsificación de créditos... Debo reportárselo a Lestrade cuanto antes...)

Pero, sin que se diera cuenta, alguien se puso detrás con una barra de hierro.

-¡Ya has visto suficiente!

Holmes se giró sorprendido y Moriarty le propició un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó medio noqueado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza.

-¡Imbécil, te ha visto!

-¿Le matamos?-le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Hay mucha gente por la zona. Cuando oigan el ruido, vendrán como abejas a la miel.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-¿Aún tienes el veneno ese?-sonrió Moriarty.

-¡Por supuesto!

Fenwick le dio una caja metálica, de la cual sacó una píldora roja y negra.

-Sólo lo hemos probado con ratones, así que considérate con suerte, Holmes, porque vas a ser el primer ser humano en probarlo.

-¿Y qué hace exactamente?-preguntó Fenwick obervando la píldora.

-Es un veneno que en una autopsia no se puede identificar. Lo clasificarán como una muerte natural.

Lo agarró del pelo y le dio la píldora con un poco de agua. Tras ingerirla, le dejó en el suelo.

-Hasta nunca, Sherlock Holmes.

Ambos se fueron corriendo de la escena...

Holmes recobró la consiencia y notó cómo su cuerpo empezaba a arder y se agarró con fuerza al suelo retorciéndose:

-(¡Mis huesos se derriten! Estoy ardiendo... No puedo respirar... Me... ¿Me estoy muriendo? No... No puede... Ser...)-y perdió el conocimiento.

Por otra parte, Watson y Lestrade se encontraban en la calle principal tras salir del gentío.

-¡Zeta! ¡Los hemos perdido!-se quejaba Lestrade.

-¿Y Holmes? No le veo por ningún lado-preguntó Watson preocupado, escrutando el horizonte para ver si veía a su amigo.

-¡¿Y qué más da?! ¡Seguro que ha vuelto a Baker Street o está en la comisaría! Cuando no encuentra algo, suele ir a uno de esos dos sitios.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigiremos, Lestrade?

-¡Vayamos al Nuevo Scotland Yard a reportar a Greyson! Holmes ya se pondrá en contacto con nosotros.

Y con un paso firme, Lestrade se dirigió hacia su nave. Watson tardó en ir ya que se quedó mirando su espalda para ver si veía a su querido amigo salir de algún callejón, pero conociéndole, seguramente estaría indagando él solo y supo que, si se le molestaba durante su investigación, le pondría de muy mal humor y no quería enfrentarse a Holmes cuando Lestrade estaba furiosa por la actuación del detective privado y se dirigió hacia la nave de Lestrade rumbo al Nuevo Scotland Yard...

En el callejón, Holmes empezó a oír en su conciencia voces y empezó a creer que estaba en el cielo.

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Aquí hay alguien!-oyó la voz de una niña.

-¡No te acerques a él!-se oyó una voz femenina, que Holmes dedujo que era de la madre de la niña.

-Pero está herido y no se mueve...

-¡Puede que sea un cadáver! ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!-dijo el padre de la niña.

-(Bien... Al parecer, estoy muerto...)

De pronto, la oscuridad que albergaba su visión empezó a aclararse viendo a la niña, que le miraba preocupada.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Está vivo!

-¡Menos mal! Todavía respira. ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!-ordenó el padre.

-(¿Estoy vivo? El veneno parece que no hace efecto en los humanos... He tenido suerte...)

-Está sangrando por la cabeza...-se la oía a la madre.

-(¿Una familia? Bueno... Es mejor que nada. Les diré que me lleven al Nuevo Scotland Yard para contarle todo a la policía.)

-Aguanta un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Puedes levantarte, pequeño?-preguntó el padre alargando la mano.

Holmes se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-(¿Pequeño?)

Se levantó poco a poco y se quedó mirando a la familia. Se encontraba bastante confuso pensando que por qué le había llamado pequeño, pero lo que no sabía es que la familia estaba viendo a un niño de unos 6 años sentado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza y con una ropa bastante grande.

-(Pero, ¿qué dice este hombre?)-se preguntó confuso sin saber lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida?-le preguntó el padre.

-(¿Herida?)-y se tocó la nuca, haciéndose bastante daño-(Ah, sí... Moriarty me golpeó por detrás.)

Al hacer el gesto de tocarse la nuca, observó que su manga era muy grande y se fijó que sus pantalones eran más grandes de lo normal. Observó que toda la ropa que llevaba era muchísima más grande de la que llevaba antes.

-(¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto?)

La madre se arrodilló ante él y le cogió en brazos:

-Estás asustado. Ya estamos aquí, pequeño, no te preocupes.

-(Me ha cogido como si nada...)-cada vez Holmes estaba más confuso.

El hombre llamó por un transmisor al Hospital de Nuevo Londres:

-Buenas noches. Hemos encontrado a un niño herido en un callejón de Devon Street. Vamos a llevarle hacia allí. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido mucha sangre. Está asustado y confundido. ¿Que cuántos años tiene? Pues yo le calculo que seis o siete años.

Holmes miró asustado al hombre:

-(Seis... ¡¿Seis o siete años?!)

-Lleva puesta ropa de hombre... Debe de ser un niño vagabundo...

-(¿Ropa de hombre? ¡Si soy un hombre! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!)

-Nuevo Scotland Yard-

-¡¿Cómo que se os ha escapado Martin Fenwick y Moriarty?!-resonó la voz del inspector jefe Greyson por toda la central-¡Y encima, el detective ese muerto no da señales de vida!

-¿Holmes no ha estado por aquí?-preguntó preocupado Watson.

-No. Ni tampoco se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros.

-He llamado varias veces a Baker Street, pero nada-movió la cabeza Lestrade negando.

Un oficial entró en la sala con unos papeles en la mano.

-¡Señor, hemos descubierto sangre en un callejón! ¡Creemos que Fenwick y Moriarty estuvieron allí por las huellas dactilares!

-¡¿Y de quién es la sangre?!

-Pues... Del señor Sherlock Holmes...

Watson y Lestrade se asustaron al oír aquello.

-¡¿Y Holmes?!

-Bueno... Había mucha sangre y el cuerpo no anda en ningún lado. Parece ser que alguien se lo llevó porque no había pisadas del señor Holmes de que se hubiera levantado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se lo llevaron volando?-preguntó mosqueado Greyson.

-No lo sabemos, pero creemos que sí...

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté muerto?

-Por la pérdida de sangre, sí.

-Además, no da señales de vida...

Watson decidió intervenir:

-¡Es imposible! ¡Holmes no puede haber muerto! ¡No lo creo!

-Watson... Aunque el muera, hay que seguir con nuestras vidas... Las tornas de la justicia deben seguir girando-le puso Lestrade apenada una mano encima del hombro.

-¡Si no veo el cuerpo, no me creo que esté muerto!

-Puede que esté haciendo la broma esa de dejarme sola para ver que hago...

-¿Y lo hace dejando medio litro de sangre en el suelo?-intervino Greyson-Lestrade, Watson, asumid que Holmes no va a volver. ¡No necesitamos sus investigaciones! Y ahora, marchaos y descansad.

Lestrade y Watson salieron de la sala.

-Si no fuera un robot, ahora mismo estaría llorando...

-Lo que me extraña es dónde puede estar el cuerpo... (¿Holmes? ¿Qué has hecho?)

-Hospital de Nuevo Londres-

-¡Ya se lo he dicho!-gritó Holmes a los doctores.

Se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, sentado en la cama con todos los doctores mirándole y riéndose como si contara un cuento. La herida de Holmes ahora había desaparecido y en su lugar se hayaba una venda que cubría toda su cabeza.

-Fenwick y Moriarty han chantajeado a un tipo por falsificación de créditos. Lo que pasa es que Moriarty me vio y me golpeó por detrás.

-Mira, niño. Ves demasiada televisión-se rio uno de los doctores.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy detective privado!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y encima se cree Sherlock Holmes!

-Pobre niño, está completamente confuso...-murmuraba una enfermera.

-¿Y has visto su ropa? Es más grande de lo normal...

-Seguramente la ha robado de la basura...

-¿De tan buena calidad?

-Pobre niño, tan pequeño y vagabundeando por Nuevo Londres...

-¿Tendrá familia?

Holmes miraba a los médicos muy molesto por tomarlo todo a broma y notó, al levantarse para dar las explicaciones, que todos eran muy altos. Fastidiado y pensando qué había ocurrido, se apoyó en un espejo que había en la habitación.

-¿Habéis comprobado si hay alguna denuncia de desaparición?

-No hay ninguna.

Sin querer, Holmes apoyó la cabeza en el espejo con tan mala suerte que se dio en la herida.

-¡Ay! Moriarty me dio con toda el alma...

Al girarse, se pudo ver reflejado. El reflejo no era el suyo de siempre, un hombre alto y delgado, sino que ahora su reflejo había cambiado al de un niño delgado y bajito con una ropa demasido grande.

-(He... ¡Encogido!)-exclamó asustado mirandose al espejo-(Pero, ¿cómo?)

-No tenemos opción. De momento, le llevaremos a un orfanato cuando se recupere-dijo un médico.

-(¡¿Orfanato?!)

Los médicos se dieron la vuelta para hablar con él:

-¡Chavalín! Vamos a llevarte a un sitio...

Pero al mirar, Holmes había escapado de la habitación y corría por las calles de Nuevo Londres con la ropa a rastras:

-(No iré a un orfanato ni atado.)

Tras varias carreras, se paró en una farola a descansar. Empezó a llover con fuerza y notaba que las fuerzas que tenía antes se habían esfumado:

-(Sólo una carrerita... Y no puedo ni respirar... Y este cuerpo... ¿Qué me ha pasado?)

Recordó el encontronazo con Moriarty y el golpe que le pegó:

-(¡Claro! Después de golpearme...)

_-Sólo lo hemos probado con ratones, así que considérate con suerte, Holmes, porque vas a ser el primer ser humano en probarlo._

-(¿Por beber el veneno...? No puede ser. El veneno no me ha matado, me ha encogido. Mi apariencia es la de un niño, pero parece ser que no ha hecho efecto en mi cerebro.)

Se quedó un rato bajo la lluvia mirando sus cortos brazos y levantó la mirada con determinación.

-(Aún no estoy vencido, Moriarty. Juro que voy a encontrarte y hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Pero antes...)-sonrió mirando el cielo nublado-(Tengo que hacer algo muy importante...)

**PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO DE MI SERIE FAVORITA DE MI INFANCIA: SHERLOCK HOLMES EN EL SIGLO XXII. LA HE JUNTADO CON OTRA SERIE DE MI INFANCIA: DETECTIVE CONAN :D**

**COMENTARIOS!**


	2. La casa vacía

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA CASA VACÍA**_

-Galileo City-

Wiggins, Deidre y Tennyson, componentes del famoso grupo elegido personalmente por Sherlock Holmes conocido como los Irregulares de Baker Street, se encontraban en Galileo City jugando una partida de disparos. Por la puerta entró un joven que conocía muy bien a Deidre:

-Hola.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Has venido!

-¿Me permites?

Y con unos magistrales disparos, consiguió la máxima puntuación frente a Wiggins.

-¡Alucinante!-exclamó Wiggnis mientras Deidre le miraba fascinada.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero soy el mejor de Nuevo Londres en este tipo de cosas. Ahora me toca mi práctica diaria. Adiós, preciosa.

La dio la pistola y se fue a la sala donde le tocaba luchar. Los Irregulares le miraron por la pantalla y vieron cómo empezaba disparar a todas las bolas que caían del cielo. Acertaba en todas con unas acrobacias increíbles, pero algo le llamó la atención... A pesar de haber disparado tantas veces, la pistola no daba la luz de recarga y seguía disparando. Ante la sorpresa de todos Ronnie dejó la sala y se fue malhumorado sin acabar su partida.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Deidre preocupada.

-Superestrellas...

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que había alguien observándolo todo a escondidas y, ahora, se reía...

-221B de Baker Street-

-No me lo puedo creer...-decía apenado Watson mientras paseaba por el piso del 221B de Baker Street.

Ya había pasado un día desde la desaparición de Holmes y no sabía cómo asumirlo. Miraba el violín eléctrico reposando en una mesita y recordaba cómo a las tres de la madrugada se ponía a tocarlo. En cierto modo, eso le molestaba, pero ahora le daba igual que lo tocase otra vez. Es más, quería oír cómo lo tocaba. Apenado, se sentó en el sillón donde se solía sentar su amigo.

-No he perdido a mi amigo una vez, sino dos veces...-y hundió su cara en sus manos robóticas.

Una mano se acercó a él y se posó en su hombro. Watson recobró la esperanza:

-¿Holmes? ¿Es usted?

Pero, al levantar la vista, vio a la inspectora Lestrade al lado suyo.

-Ahh... Lestrade... Es usted.

-Anímate, Watson. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así.

-Ojalá usted tenga razón y sólo sea una broma de él para asegurarse de que usted no puede hacer nada sin él.

-A mí también me gustaría que fuera así, pero no es momento para llorar. Las tornas de la justicia siguen su curso y a él le hubiera gustado que fuera así. Así que anímate y ven conmigo.

-¿Con usted? ¿A qué?

-A un caso. Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos-sonrió la inspectora.

A pesar de la sonrisa de Lestrade, Watson pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos. Lestrade siempre ha sido muy fuerte en temas de sentimientos, pero, al parecer, aquello podía con ella. Watson cogió la capa y se dirigió con Lestrade hacia el lugar de los hechos...

-Apartamento-

Lestrade y Watson entraron a un apartamento lleno de discos y libros donde se encontraba un joven sentado delante del ordenador completamente congelado.

-Prepárate, Watson. Se llama Ronald Adair y le congelaron ayer con una pistola de hielo a medianoche. No sabemos el móvil ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Dios mío!

-Frío, ¿verdad? Sea quien sea el autor, parece haber tomado clases de Moriarty por la perfección.

-¿Está...?

-No. Está congelado pero respira. Por suerte, tiene una madre persistente y cuando él no respondía a sus llamadas, nos llamó. Los médicos dicen que tardará en descongelarse ocho horas y no tendrá secuelas.

-Podríamos esperar a hacerle preguntas, pero sería demasiado tarde.

Watson se fijó en la puerta en busca de pruebas.

-Supongo que la puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegó.

-Sí. El dueño nos abrió. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó sorprendida Lestrade.

-Ojos y cerebro, Lestrade, ojos y cerebro-empezó a imitar a Holmes-. Se puede ver que le gustaba encerrarse por los rasguños por dentro. Dado el que marco de la puerta no está dañado, deduzco que alguien tenía una llave. Y mira estos números...

En el ordenador se veía varios números y letras.

-R: 2018, M: 20119, C: 1009. Significan que... Significan... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Yo no soy como Holmes! Yo no soy él... Le echo de menos...

-(Yo también...)-pensó Lestrade tristemente bajando la cabeza.

De pronto, Watson se fijo que el compartimento de los CDs estaba abierto.

-Lestrade, ¿esto estaba abierto?

-Cuando llegamos, no.

-Quiere decir que alguien lo ha abierto...

-Agente, ¿ha pasado alguien por aquí?-preguntó al agente de la puerta.

-Sí. Básicamente una mujer, un anciano y un niño.

-¡Encuéntralos y hazles un interrogatorio!

-¡Sí!

En la azotea de otro edificio, alguien les apuntaba, pero Lestrade se dio la vuelta y tuvo que guardar el arma rápidamente.

-Así que una mujer, un anciano y un niño...-y se fue de la azotea sonriendo.

En el apartamento, un agente tomaba fotos a Ronald mientras Lestrade y Watson seguían atando cabos.

-La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y el joven fue congelado de algún modo sin abrir la puerta. ¿Quién habría podido hacer algo tan horrible y por qué? Lestrade, ¿conoce Ronald a alguien que quiera congelarle?

-Eso es lo que intento averiguar, así que nos vamos a dirigir a Galileo City, el lugar donde se vio por última vez a Ronald.

Los dos salieron del edificio y, antes de meterse en la nave de Lestrade, Watson pudo ver a un niño vagabundo mirando el apartamento de Ronald. Al ver a Watson, el niño sonrió y Watson recordó que una de las personas que había pasado por ese apartamento había sido un niño.

-¡Watson, vamos!-le gritó Lestrade desde dentro del coche.

-¡Pero, Lestrade, mire!

Pero cuando miró, el niño había desaparecido.

-¡Había ahí un niño! ¡Lo he visto!

-Y luego dicen que los robots son perfectos... Vamos.

Algo confuso, Watson se subió a la nave y se dirigieron a Galileo City.

-Galileo City-

Lestrade y Watson se encontraban con Chris, una chica que se estaba entrenando al tiro como hacia Ronald.

-Ronald Adair no acertaría una bola de espaldas ni que quisiera-dijo asquerosamente mientras disparaba a una.

-Pero él tiene una puntuación bastante alta-dijo Lestrade.

-Y me gustaría saber cómo.

-¿Piensa que ha hecho trampa?

-Probablemente, porque yo soy mejor que él. Hay que recargar el arma cada 10 disparos y Ronald no la cargó ni una sola vez. Pregunte a cualquier persona. El torneo no necesita tramposos como él.

Chris se fue dejando solos a Watson y Lestrade.

-Obviamente, Chris no es la presidenta del club de fans de Ronald Adair.

En ese momento, Watson se giró y vio al mismo niño que vio en la calle pasando por uno de los pasillos.

-Lestrade, creo que tenemos compañía.

Lestrade se giró, pero no vio nada.

-¡E-El niño! ¡Si estaba ahí!

-Me empiezas a preocupar, Watson.

Lestrade miró sus alrededores y vio que todo andaba vacío:

-Bueno, aquí no hay nadie más... Volvamos a ver cómo va la investigación.

-Apartamento de Ronald Adair-

Watson y Lestrade obsrvaban más cómodos los números de la pantalla del ordenador al no estar Ronald. Pudieron ver que, encima del escritorio, estaba la pistola de Ronald. Watson la escaneó:

-Esto es extraño. El interruptor de recarga está completamente saboteado.

-¡Eso es, Watson! ¡Así es como hizo trampas Ronald Adair!-saltó Lestrade-Sabemos que las demás pistolas tenían que ser recargadas, pero la de Adair nunca se quedó sin recarga. Al no recargar, podía seguir disparando hasta conseguir una mejor puntuación. Chris debe haber descubierto su engaño y por eso le congeló. Ella quería ganar a toda costa-razonó-. ¡Watson, quédate aquí y averigua qué son esos números! Voy a ir a comprobar si los chicos del laboratorio encuentran alguna prueba en esta pistola.

Lestrade cogió la pistola y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando solo a Watson. Éste, empezó a dar vueltas por el apartamento.

-Todo esto parece demasiado simple. Holmes siempre dijo que nunca hay que aceptar una conclusión total por muy perfecta que parezca. Siempre hay que encontrar la verdad que está bajo las mentiras.

-¿Mentiras?-se oyó en el apartamento-¿Qué sabrá usted de mentiras?

Watson se giró asustado y vio al mismo niño sentado encima del escritorio con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Otra vez tú? Nos has estado siguiendo todo el rato. Te he visto en la calle y en Galileo City. ¿Por qué nos sigues?

El niño sacó un disco de la chaqueta. A decir verdad, el niño presentaba un aspecto realmente desolador con toda la ropa rasgada, una boina roída y una venda que le cubría la cabeza. Además, su pelo rubio estaba completamente sucio y estaba lleno de heridas. Se notaba que los zapatos los había cogido de la basura. Watson, al ver el disco, se quedó sorprendido:

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien robó el disco? ¡Eres el culpable!

El niño soltó una carcajada muy fuerte.

-¿Yo? ¿El culpable? ¡Santo cielo, Watson!

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Es verdad... No me reconoces en este estado... Soy yo, Sherlock Holmes.

Watson abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos y se quedó mirando a aquel niño desarrapado.

-Te pareces a él... ¡Pero no estoy para juegos ahora!

-¿Te lo demuestro? Eres un robot creado por el Nuevo Scotland Yard que vive en mi casa, el 221B de Baker Street. Médico en Afganistán cuando vivías. Y te gusta mucho la androide del canal 9.

-Eso sólo lo sabe Holmes... Al parecer, ha ido contando mi secreto.

-Ahh... ¿No me oyes? Digo que yo soy Holmes. Moriarty me dio un extraño veneno que me ha encogido.

-¿Moriarty? ¿Un veneno?

-Por fin.

-¡Si existe algo así, quiero verlo! ¡Te voy a llevar a la Central!

Viendo que Watson no le hacía caso y que quería llevarle a rastras al Nuevo Scotland Yard, decidió sacarse un as de la manga.

-Te demostraré que soy yo. Doctor Watson, estuvo ayer por la noche por la callejuela noroeste de Devon Street. Y con prisa.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-preguntó sorprendido Watson parando en seco.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson. Por su ropa. Está mojada en la parte de delante, pero no por detrás. Por correr bajo la tormenta que hubo ayer. Y tienes barro en las piernas. Sólo se crea barro en esa callejuela cuando hay tormenta por su mala canalización. Y supongo que está preocupado por la desaparición de cierta persona porque, con lo limpio que es, no ha lavado su capa ni se ha limpiado el barro. La persona por la que está preocupada es por Sherlock Holmes ya que no se encuentra aquí con usted... O tal vez sí-remató con una sonrisa confiada.

Watson empezó a verlo todo claro.

-Tú eres...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ojos y cerebro, Watson, ojos y cerebro?-y se señaló la cabeza.

Watson tardó un rato en asimilarlo todo y, al final, lo comprendió todo y empezó a entusiasmarse:

-¡¿Es usted en realidad?! ¡Pensábamos que estaba muerto!

-Te lo he dicho. Me han encogido.

-Es increíble...

-Watson, hablemos de esto mejor en otro momento-y le miró confiado-. Ahora hay que dar caza a un criminal.

Los dos se fueron en el aeroplano rumbo a Baker Street.

-¿Ha oído hablar del robo en el laboratorio del profesor Hargreaves?

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

-En efecto. Al parecer, alguien robó de allí la pistola de hielo.

-¿Quiere decir que el congelamiento de Ronald y el robo están unidos?

-Efectivamente. Hielo en julio, Watson. Eso es imposible. Une los puntos.

-Ya veo...

-221B de Baker Street-

Los dos entraron en el apartamento.

-¿Te acuerdas de los números que había en el ordenador de Adair?-empezó a decir mientras ponía un busto suyo en la ventana.

-Todavía no he deducido su significado.

-Eso es porque sólo ves números. Son los resultados de las partidas anteriores a la suya. R de Ronald: 2018 puntos, M de Moran: 20119 puntos y C de Chris: 1009 puntos. Sencillo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que significa?

-Que Adair no estaba haciendo trampas.

-¡¿Que no estaba haciendo trampas?!

Watson empezó a notar que con tanto sobresalto acabaría desmayándose como cuando se reencontró con Holmes tras caer por las cataratas.

-Elemental, querido Watson. Piense, ¿por qué un joven, acusado de tramposo, miraría las puntuaciones e inspeccionaría el arma que él mismo había manipulado?

-Nunca hay razones para estas cosas.

-Siempre las hay si busca profundamente.

Cogió un sombrero y una capa y se las puso al busto.

-Por ejemplo: ¿y si el joven es inocente y quiere tratar de probar que fue víctima de un sabotaje? Ahora, ven conmigo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y Holmes encendió la luz. Se oyó un disparo y, al abrir un poco la puerta, vieron el busco completamente congelado.

-¡Holmes! ¡Su busto de cera ha sido congelado como Ronald Adair!

-Como me lo imaginaba. ¡Rápido, Watson! ¡El juego está en marcha!

Los dos se metieron en la nave.

-¡¿Y quién ha disparado a Ronald Adair?!

-Un tirador experto, pero eso ya lo sabe.

-Pero acertar en Ronald es más sencillo que hacia su busto... ¡¿Cómo ha podido...?!

-Creo, mi querido amigo, que estamos metidos en un juego en donde Moriarty ha movido alguna ficha.

-¡¿Moriarty?!

-Sí. Y parece ser que me busca al no encontrar mi cuerpo, como ha podido ver usted hace dos minutos.

-¿Lestrade lo sabe?

-No. Pero ya hablaremos en otro momento. ¡Rumbo a Galileo City!

-Galileo City-

La nave se posó en la puerta.

-¿Y por qué aquí?

-Porque nuestro amante del hielo ya habrá llegado.

Al entrar, las luces se apagaron y una sombra pasó por la pared. Una máquina se puso en funcionamiento y la disparó:

-¡Holmes! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Tranquilo, sólo está jugando a las máquinas.

Los dos se metieron en la sala de entrenamiento y el criminal entro y congeló la puerta.

-¡Basta de juegos!-gritó.

Holmes se tiró contra la sombra, pero fue sacudido fácilmente por culpa de su pequeño cuerpo. Watson fue a por él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-De momento.

Los dos salieron corriendo y se colocaron detrás de una columna.

-No os vais a escapar. Moriarty me pagó mucho para verte muerto, Holmes. Y enviándome un niño no te servirá de nada.

Disparó contra la columna y los dos salieron disparados.

-¡Excelente puntería!-dijo Holmes distorsionando su voz, al ver que no sabía que era un niño-Los juegos son sólo un entrenamiento para tu verdadero trabajo, ¿no es así?

Enseñó su capa que había cogido de Baker Street por la columna:

-¡Usted me quiere! ¡Pues aquí estoy!

-Entonces se acabó.

Watson saltó encima de la sombra, que sin querer disparó al techo, haciendo que cayera un trozo de hielo en la cabeza de Watson y se lo quitó en encima.

-¡No necesito este juego, Holmes! ¡Pero no me voy a ir sin mi premio!

Se acercó a la columna y, al verle, lanzó la capa hacia la sombra y lo envolvió. Watson fue a ayudarle.

-¡Ya casi lo tenemos!

La sombra se soltó, pero con tan mala suerte que acabó debajo de un derrumbamiento de hielo, quedando atrapada.

-Bueno, ¿y quién es nuestro culpable?

-Watson, yo no tengo ninguna duda de quién es-dijo detrás de la columna para que no se le viera.

La sombra se levantó y se dejó ver a Chris.

-¡Quien soy yo ya no me importa! ¡Solo quiero mi parte del trato!

-¡Chris!

-Es uno de los mercenarios contratados por Moriarty y equipada para eliminarme. Me siento halagado-dijo con la voz forzándola para hacerla lo más adulta posible.

-¿Pero por qué juega al tiro al blanco?

-Para entrenarse. No quería que su ego fuera manchado.

-Desafortunadamente, Ronnie no era tan bueno como decía-se rió Chris.

-Razón por la cual alteraste su pistola.

-Necesitaba renombre.

-Y, por supuesto, si se descubría el engaño, se le declararía a él tramposo y no a usted. Se fue a casa y calculó las puntuaciones. Iba a presentar la pistola amañada a los jueces y usted no podía permitirlo.

-Me gusta ganar. Y más contra Sebastian Moran.

Holmes se quedó sin habla al oír aquel nombre, pero una voz le hizo volver.

-¡Pues ahora no, Chris!-se oyó a Lestrade.

Entró, la quitó la pistola de encima y la tumbó.

-La guerra fría ha terminado. Espero que disfrutes de los juegos de la cárcel porque hemos encontrado tus huellas en la pistola amañada.

-Zeta...

Lestrade le puso las esposas a Chris.

-Watson, vamos al Nuevo Scotland Yard. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Ah, yo no he sido.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Ha sido...

Pero al girarse, Holmes se había ido.

-¿No me digas que has visto otra vez a ese niño?

-No, no...-dijo Watson sabiendo que Holmes no quería mostrarse en forma de niño-Vayamos a la Central.

-221B de Baker Street-

Tras una hora de interrogatorio, Watson llegó al apartamento para encontrarse todo revuelto y a Holmes en su sillón tocando el violín eléctrico. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había bañado y arreglado y la venda ya no estaba en su cabeza.

-¡Ah, Watson! Me he comprado un traje como el que tenía, pero en talla de niño porque por aquí no me valía nada como puede ver.

-¿No podría haberlo recogido?

-Sabe que mi punto débil es la limpieza.

Watson empezó a recoger la ropa y todo lo que había por el suelo.

-¿Por qué cuando ha dicho Sebastian Moran, se ha callado?

-Es el mercenario que Moriarty contrató para matarme tras caer por las catarátas. Al mirar los resultados, vi el nombre de Moran y decidí intervenir. Fenwick le habrá resucitado por petición de Moriarty. Chris y Moran tenían una fuerte rivalidad y Chris quería ganar a Moran ante todo. Pero se dio cuenta que ella no podría dejarle mal gracias a la gran puntuación que tenía, ¿recuerda la puntuación?

-¡Era casi de 19000 puntos de ventaja!

-En efecto. Por eso decidió trucar la pistola de Ronald para que consiguiera más puntos que Moran y ella quedara limpia. Y puedo asegurar, que quien dio al busto de cera no fue Chris, sino Moran.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

-Cuando fuisteis a ver a Chris a Galileo City, ella no acertaba en algunos blancos. Fue ahí donde puse mi busto de cera en la misma dirección que esos blancos y acertó, lo que me llevó a pensar que Moran andaba detrás de esto. En anciano que pasó por el apartamento era Moran seguramente, pero fui rápido y cogí el disco. La mujer sería Chris. Y ahí se cierra todo.

Holmes se quedó mirando la ventana y Watson decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Me va a contar lo que ocurrió?

Holmes le miró y dejó el violín en la ventana.

-Fenwick quedó con un hombre para darle unas grabaciones de falsificación de créditos. Moriarty me vio, me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me dio el veneno. Después me di cuenta de que había encogido.

-Vaya, es decir, que por algún extraño ingrediente, tu cuerpo se ha encogido en vez de matarte.

-Por eso te pido, por favor, que encuentres la forma de devolverme mi cuerpo.

-No es tan fácil. Necesito analizar el veneno.

-Si descubro su guarida y traigo el veneno, ¿podrá hacerlo?

-Sí... Supongo que sí.

De pronto, Watson le cogió de los hombros.

-¡No debe decirle esto a nadie más!

-¿Por qué?

-Si saben que es usted Sherlock Holmes, intentarán matarle de nuevo como ahora. Y sus cercanos también peligrarán. ¡Sólo usted y yo debemos saber que es usted Sherlock Holmes! ¡No se lo diga a nadie más! ¡Ni siquiera a Lestrade!

-Entendido... Me puede soltar ya. Por eso no me dejé ver a Lestrade antes.

-¿Holmes?-se oyó la voz de Lestrade por las escaleras.

-¡Es Lestrade! ¡Escóndase!

Holmes se escondió detrás de una mesa y Lestrade entró.

-Hola, Watson.

-H-hola, Lestrade.

-Como siempre, esto está hecho una leonera. ¿No ha vuelto aún?

-¡¿Insinúa que está vivo?!-fingió sorpresa.

-Es que has resuelto el caso muy rápido y pensé que tuviste ayuda...

Holmes vio en el suelo las típicas gafas que se ponía cuando hacía de ciego y se las puso. Por culpa de lo oscuro que lo veía todo, se dio contra la mesa.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Er... A... Un niño...

-(¡Watson!)

Lestrade observó la mesa y vio a Holmes, el cuál quitaba las lentes a las gafas.

-Hola. No seas tímido. Mírame.

Le cogió y, al tiempo que le giraba, se puso las gafas. Lestrade se quedó mirando al niño rubio con las gafas puestas.

-Este niño...

**_¡LOS COMENTARIOS SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS!_**

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA MÁQUINA DEL CRIMEN_**


	3. La máquina del crímen

_**CAPÍTULO 3: LA MÁQUINA DEL CRIMEN**_

-Este niño...-se le quedó mirando Lestrade.

La escena era la siguiente: Watson estaba en la puerta intentando no soltar un grito de frustración al ver que a su amigo le iban a descubrir, Lestrade se hallaba de rodillas con un niño rubio y con gafas entre los brazos, sin saber que era el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, y Holmes, por una vez en toda su larga vida, no sabía cómo salir de ésta, a pesar de haberse puesto rápidamente unas gafas que encontró entre sus numerosos disfraces para camuflarse un poco.

-¿Es otro huérfano que ha adoptado Holmes para su grupo de Irregulares?-preguntó Lestrade algo molesta, consiguiendo calmar a los dos anfitriones.

-Bueno... Sí... ¡Sí!-soltó Watson intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-¡Se lo encontró el otro día Holmes mientras investigaba un caso y le ha parecido la mar de curioso este niño! ¡Incluso le ha permitido quedarse en Baker Street!

-Ya veo... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ehh... ¿Seis años?-respondió algo desconcertado.

-El pobre está para el arrastre... ¿Has visto lo delgado que está? ¿Y esta ropa tan nueva? ¡¿No la habrás robado?!

-¡El señor Holmes me la ha regalado!-respondió rápidamente-Dice que un ayudante suyo no debe ir por ahí con trapos sucios encima.

-Qué vocabulario más antiguo utilizas...

-¡B-Bueno! ¡Es que el niño pertenecía a una familia de educación antigua, muy tradicional!-intentaba Watson sacar a su amigo del apuro.

-Pobrecito... Y van y te abandonan...

-(Yo no he dicho que me hayan abandonado...)

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

Y ahí vino la pregunta que menos se esperaba ambos y que se les clavó como un puñal. Holmes se soltó de Lestrade y dio varios pasos atrás para intentar escapar de ella.

-Sherl... ¡Quiero decir...! Yo...

-¿Sí?

-Ehh...

Watson, si en ese momento no fuera un robot, ahora mismo no tendría uñas al ver a Holmes en el mayor aprieto que le ha visto en su vida, y deseaba sacarle de ahí como fuera.

-¿No sabes tu nombre?

-Sí... Digo... No sé... (Ayuda...)

-¡Doyle!-saltó Watson de pronto.

Lestrade y Holmes se quedaron mirándolo y Watson se dio cuenta de su error, pero decidió seguir:

-Doyle... ¡Arthur Doyle!

-¿Con que Arthur Doyle, eh? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

Holmes se acercó un poco a Watson sonrojado mientras Lestrade hacía memoria.

-Oye... ¿Por qué ha dicho ese nombre?

-Bueno, dicho está. He pensado un nombre rápido y me ha salido el que nunca le gustó tener.

-Debo reconocer que me ha salvado, Watson.

En ese momento, el comunicador de Lestrade sonó. Era el inspector jefe Greyson:

-¡Lestrade! ¡Informe inmediatamente! ¡Necesitamos a todos los inspectores de turno ahora!

-¡De acuerdo!-apagó el comunicar-Ya lo habéis oído. Después seguimos hablando. Adiós.

Lestrade salió de la habitación y Watson soltó un largo suspiro.

-Menos mal...

Pero se fijó que su amigo se ponía una cazadora y una gorra marrón con gesto serio.

-¿Holmes? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Watson... Vayamos también.

Otra vez todo volvía a ser igual. Watson no sabía lo que le corría por la cabeza a su amigo...

-Nuevo Scotland Yard-

-¡Hay un nuevo elemento criminal!-dijo Greyson a Lestrade en su despacho.

Puso varias fotos de ciudadanos en la mesa y se las enseñó:

-¡La mayoría no tiene antecedentes penales en absoluto! ¡Tenemos robos y saqueos por toda la ciudad! ¡Esto no ha sucedido en un siglo!

-Muy inteligente...

Greyson se fijó que en una esquina estaban Watson y un niño rubio con gafas.

-Lestrade... ¡¿Qué demonios hace un niño aquí?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Se me ha subido a la nave antes de despegar!

-¡He ido en una nave policial! ¡Qué guay!-fingió Holmes.

-¡¿Quién es ese niño?!

-Se llama Arthur Doyle y es un nuevo Irregular que vive en casa de Holmes.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡El detective muerto me trae un niño andrajoso aquí! ¡Bueno! ¡A lo que íbamos! ¿Cómo es que te parece muy inteligente esto, niño?

-Bueno... En primer lugar, esto no es una oleada de crímenes al azar.

Greyson levantó una ceja:

-Has estado mucho entre las basuras... ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Pues...-pero un codazo de Watson le hizo callarse.

Watson le lanzó una mirada de negación y Arthur entendió que no podía hablar como el detective que es porque le descubrirían.

-¡No lo sé!-se rió Arthur inocentemente.

-¡Un niño! ¡Sólo es un niño inútil!

-Pero jefe... Piense un momento... Todo esto ha ocurrido tras la aparición de Moriarty... Así que esto tiene que ver con él. No es cosa del azar que se hayan vuelto todos malvados-explicó Lestrade.

-¡Roban y destruyen! ¿Y por qué entran en un zoo? ¿Para robar unas vallas?-se reía de ellos Greyson.

-Algunos de ellos sí...-murmuró Watson algo avergonzado.

-¿Y con qué propósito están trabajando por separado todos estos criminales?-seguía riéndose Greyson.

-Estarán siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, ¿no?-preguntó Lestrade.

-¿Y ahora me vais a decir que sabéis donde encontrar a ese hombre?

Lestrade y Watson bajaron la cabeza algo impotentes al no saber dar una respuesta:

-(Si Holmes estuviera aquí...)

-En el metro-saltó Arthur viendo que nadie respondía-. Los crímenes se han producido cerca de entradas al metro. Ahí habrá comenzado la ola de crímenes.

Todos se quedaron alucinados con Arthur, incluso Watson.

-Empiezo a ver por qué Holmes lo ha recogido... Eres muy listo, Arthur.

-¿Usted cree? Ja, ja, ja... (Debo intentar dejar de hacerme el listillo...)

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ese será nuestro punto de salida!-saltó Lestrade.

-¡¿Vas a hacer caso a un niño?!

-Sí. Para que Holmes lo haya acogido, debe de ser especial. Y quiero comprobar hasta qué punto es especial...-miró sospechosamente a Arthur.

-Está bien... Pero manténgame informado.

-Así lo haré. ¿Nos vamos ya, pequeño?

-Sí...

Arthur empezó a notar cierto aire sospechoso en el ambiente y no podía venir de otra persona que fuera la inspectora Lestrade...

-Oxford Street-

En aquel momento, los tres Irregulares de Baker Street se encontraban vendiendo sus utensilios para sacar algo de provecho.

-¡Hey, señor!-saltó Deidre al lado de un hombre que pasaba por allí-Tengo un mapa de los lugares más interesantes de este barrio. Son sólo seis créditos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se empezó a alejar.

-¿Y una entrada para un concierto? ¡¿Y para un partido de fútbol?!-pero el hombre ya se había ido-Usted se lo pierde...

El transmisor de Deidre empezó a pitar y salió Wiggins:

-La inspectora Lestrade y Watson están en Oxford Street con un niño. Creo que están en un caso.

-Pero el señor Holmes no nos ha dicho nada...

-Ya... Y tampoco le veo por ningún lado.

-¡Voy a acercarme, Wiggins! Si puedes, ven también.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nadie deja de lado a los Irregulares de Baker Street! ¡Ahora aviso a Tennyson!

Deidre colgó y se acercó al lugar mencionado en una tabla aerodeslizadora hasta toparse con Watson, Lestrade y Arthur, que planeaban entrar al metro.

-¡Watson! ¡Inspectora Lestrade!

-Vaya... Qué sorpresa encontraros por las calles, chica...-suspiró con fastidio Lestrade.

A la inspectora nunca la gustó los Irregulares y los veía como simples mendigos, a pesar de haber sido escogidos personalmente por el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

-Mi nombre es Deidre, inspectora. No chica-dijo algo molesta.

Por detrás de ella aparecieron los dos restantes: el moreno Wiggins y el paralítico Tennyson. Tras bajar de su tabla aerodeslizadora, Wiggins metió una patada al cubo de basura para hacerse el fuerte y se acercó al grupo:

-Debe saber, inspectora, que somos los Irregulares y tenemos nombres, por mucho que a usted no le guste.

Tennyson lanzó unos pitidos para avisar a sus compañeros y señaló a Arthur, el cual se escondió un poco detrás de Watson:

-Era ya lo que me faltaba por ver...

Wiggins se acercó un poco y le miró:

-¿Y este niño?

-¿No le conocéis?-preguntó Lestrade sorprendida-Es un nuevo miembro de vuestro equipo de vagabundos.

-Irregulares de Baker Street-enfatizó Deidre.

-¿Y cuándo se ha unido?

-¡Hace poco!-intervino Watson-Holmes se lo encontró en la calle y decidió acogerlo en Baker Street.

-Me llamo Arthur Doyle-se presentó con una sonrisa inocente, saliendo de detrás de Watson.

-¡Pero si es más pequeño que Tennyson!-se quejó Deidre.

-Humm... Debe tener algo especial este niño...-se rascó la barbilla Wiggins-¡Hagamos algo para ver si eres merecedor de estar en este equipo! ¡A ver si eres capaz de deducir más cosas sobre mí que yo sobre ti!

-¡Vamos, Wiggins! Es sólo un niño...-intentó tranquilizarle Deidre.

-Deidre tiene razón, Wiggins. ¿No te basta que Holmes lo haya escogido?

-¡Pero quiero saber el porqué!

-Acepto-contestó rotundo Arthur con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡No te lo voy a poner nada fácil por ser pequeño! Empezaré yo para que sepas cómo hay que hacerlo.

Se encararon los dos. Arthur notó que Wiggins le sacaba medio cuerpo cuando él le sacaba una cabeza cuando era adulto.

-Por tus ropas deduzco que fue el señor Holmes quien te las compró ya que no parece que tengas mucho dinero por la delgadez que tienes. Además, las ropas se corresponden un poco con las de la época del señor Holmes, de ahí que deduzco que te las haya comprado él. Vives en Baker Street porque no parece que te separes de Watson en ningún momento, como si algo os mantuviera atados. Y esas gafas tan raras, típicas de otro siglo y bastante grandes, me hace pensar que eres muy detallista para haber perdido vista, aunque... puede que también escondas un gran secreto tras ellas...

-No está nada mal-sonrió satisfecho Arthur-. ¿Y qué tipo de secreto escondo?

-¡Hey, hasta ahí no llego! Ahora es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno?

-Sí. Si no puedes, déjalo. No intentes ser algo que no eres.

Arthur se picó al ver que le menospreciaba. Era algo que nunca le gustó.

-Solías jugar en el equipo de fútbol de Brixton, pero una lesión de rodilla te impidió seguir con tu carrera.

Deidre y Tennyson se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Has hecho boxeo a pesar de la lesión en tu rodilla. Eres bueno en ello, pero te decantas más por usar la zurda.

Wiggins empezaba a quedarse sin habla.

-Te gusta los fideos con frambuesa y una chica llamada Jacey, que no la puedes ver cuando tu quieres. ¿Suficiente?

Los Irregulares se miraron entre sí y Lestrade miró sospechosamente a Arthur. Tras un largo silencio, Wiggins decidió tomar la palabra:

-¡Tú ganas, chaval! Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido todo? ¿Te lo ha contado el señor Holmes?

-No. El señor Holmes sólo me ha enseñado a usar los ojos y el cerebro, y he decidido ponerlo en práctica contigo. Mira: tu bufanda me dice que eres de Brixton y, cuando has pegado una patada a la basura, lo has hecho con el empeine. Un movimiento de fútbol.

-Bueno, eso es obvio...

-Pero viniste cojeando hacia nosotros doblando con dificultad la rodilla, de lo que supe que renunciaste a ello por una lesión en la rodilla. Tienes un ligero corte en la ceja izquierda, que es una marca muy común en el boxeo. Tu antebrazo izquierdo es más grande que el derecho y tienes un poco de tinta en la mano zurda, lo que me llevó a pensar que usabas más la zurda. Tienes un fideo en el zapato. Y la frambuesa te ha dejado la lengua morada. En cuanto a Jancey, tienes su nombre y su número apuntados en la mano, y ya que estás aquí en vez de con ella, he deducido que...

-¡Zeta! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué el señor Holmes te ha cogido!

-¡Bienvenido al grupo, Arthur!

Tennyson lanzó unos pitiditos de alegría.

-¡Ejem!-se interpuso Lestrade-Nos gustaría bajar cuanto antes al metro.

-¡No hay problema, inspectora!-saltó Wiggins-Nosotros os guiaremos. Pero os advierto que han ocurrido cosas muy sospechosas ahí abajo.

-Precisamente por eso debemos bajar-dijo Lestrade bajando las escaleras.

Los demás la siguieron en silencio, adentrándose así en la boca del lobo...

-Metro-

El grupo avanzó sigilosamente por el metro cuando, de repente, tres personas les cortaron el paso.

-¡Oh! Un grupo de turistas. Si queréis salir de aquí sanos y salvos, dádnos todo lo que tengáis-les amenazó una señora.

Lestrade se puso delante del grupo y sacó su placa:

-Inspectora Lestrade del Nuevo Scotland Yard, a vuestro servicio.

-¿Una policía?-preguntó un hombre-¡Tendrá uno de esos localizadores!

-¡Podríamos seguir a todos los policías con eso! ¡Atrapémosla!

Los tres sacaron unos sables lásers y se lanzaron contra Lestrade, que se cubrió a la perfección. Ninguno de ellos eran rivales para el kárate de la inspectora. Viendo esto, Watson se acercó a Arthur:

-Oiga, como hombres, ¿no deberíamos ayudarla?

-Es evidente que las mujeres pueden ocuparse de ellas solas en este periodo. Además, usted es una máquina y yo soy un niño.

La mujer cayó encima del pie de Watson, del cual salió algo de humo.

-Vaya, parece que estoy un poco oxidado.

Arthur se acercó a Wiggins, que veía el encuentro sorprendido.

-Wiggins, sé específico. Necesitamos saber el centro exacto de toda esta actividad criminal.

-Oh... Bueno... Eh...

-Seré un niño, pero nunca he oído hablar de la palabra ohbuenoeh.

Lestrade acabó con los delincuentes y, junto con Watson, los esposó.

-¡Bien hecho, Lestrade!

-Gracias, Watson-sacó su comunicador-. Tengo a tres delincuentes en el metro de Oxford.

-Wiggins, por favor, concéntrate-le animaba Arthur.

-¡Sí! ¡Picadilly! ¡Ahí es donde empezó todo!

-¡Entonces debemos ir allí enseguida!-saltó Lestrade.

-¡No, no!-intervino Deidre-Se dice que si entras allí, no vuelves a ser el mismo.

-Estoy seguro de que podréis ayudarnos en otro momento-sonrió Arthur-. Iré yo en nombre de los Irregulares.

-¡Fenomenal! ¡Pero ten cuidado!

-Es todo recto. No encontraréis pérdida.

El grupo se despidió de los Irregulares y siguieron su camino.

-¿Sabéis qué?-preguntó Deidre-Arthur me recuerda muchísimo al señor Holmes.

-Es verdad. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará?

-Parada de Picadilly-

El grupo se dirigió a la parada y un fuerte temblor les hizo detenerse.

-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Detecto niveles ilegales de mercurio y van en aumento.

-¿Qué podrá significar?

-¡Pronto lo descubriréis!-se oyó una voz muy conocida.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Fenwick junto con un robot gigante. Arthur se escondió detrás de Watson, sospechando que si Fenwick estaba aquí, Moriarty también.

-¡Fenwick! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esta ola de crímenes es obra suya!-gritó Lestrade.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Watson.

El robot lanzó un rayo a la inspectora y Watson la empujó para esquivarlo, dejando a Arthur al descubierto. El robot se acercó a Arthur, el cual se defendió con una patada de baritsu, pero... ¡Sin efecto! El robot, le cogió la pierna y lo lanzó contra una pared. Arthur se levantó con dificultad mientras veía al robot acercándose a él.

-¡Acaba con ese niño!

-(Veo que Fenwick no sabe quién soy... Pero, ¿qué hago? Con este cuerpo, no tengo fuerza...)

Vio una barra de metal y la cogió para defenderse con esgrima del robot. Pero sus golpes y estocadas eran muy débiles y el robot le quitó la barra y le arrinconó.

-(¡No puedo hacer nada!)

-¡Arthur, cuidado!

Lestrade disparó al robot, pero el disparo volvió hacia ella dejándola atada en el suelo. Watson ató los pies del robot y lo tiró al suelo. Al acercarse, el robot lo tiró al suelo y lo desactivo. A continuación, disparó a Arthur, el cual lo esquivó rodando por el suelo hacia un interruptor.

-Muévete un poco hacia la derecha...

El robot pisó un raíl y Arthur sonrió.

-¡Perfecto!

Bajó el interruptor y lo chamuscó.

-¡Bien hecho, Arthur!

Arthur sonrió y Fenwick le sorprendió por detrás con una pistola.

-Muy inteligente, niño... Has estado cerca, pero no lo bastante. Dulces sueños.

Le disparó y le dejó dormido en el suelo. Después se acercó a Lestrade.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya, Fenwick!

-A pesar del gran refuerzo que habéis conseguido con ese niño, no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos al gran Sherlock Holmes.

-¡¿Qué habéis hecho con él?!

-Pregúntaselo tú misma en el otro mundo, pero ahora...-la apuntó con la pistola-dulces sueños.

La disparó y la durmió. Tras esto, Fenwick lanzó una risa malvada...

-Tren-

Fenwick y el robot lanzaron a los dormidos Arthur y Lestrade y al desactivado Watson a un tren. Arthur y Lestrade fueron esposados.

-No quiero correr ningún riesgo con la inspectora y tampoco con el niño avispado este. Ya les haré criminales en otro momento.

Salieron del tren y cerraron la puerta. En ese momento, Arthur se despertó y, gimiendo, se levantó y sacudió su cabeza para despertarse del todo.

-Bueno, esto es lo peor que me puede pasar en este siglo. En cuanto a las esposas...

Y, de un salto, se las pasó por debajo de las piernas.

-(Con este cuerpo no puedo hacer nada... Debo pedir ayuda... Qué desesperación.)

Intentó arreglar a Watson, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible y miró a Lestrade molesto.

-Tendré que pedir ayuda al género femenino...

La cogió un trozo de pelo y la hizo cosquillas en la nariz hasta que se despertó.

-¡Vale! ¡Ya estoy despierta!

-Dime qué cables hay que juntar para que Watson vuelva a funcionar.

Lestrade se levantó y movió la cabeza:

-A ver... El rojo a la derecha y el azul a la izquierda.

Arthur hizo lo que le mandó y Watson volvió a funcionar.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó al verles esposados-¡Déjenme que les ayude!

Watson lanzó un rayo y les soltó. Después, Arthur se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta en vano.

-Déjamelo a mí-le dijo Lestrade.

Arthur miró la puerta, miró a Lestrade algo mosqueado y la dejó.

-No puedo hacer nada con este cuerpo, Watson...

-Con el cuerpo, no. Pero con el cerebro...

A Arthur se le iluminaron los ojos. Lestrade cogió carrerilla y se lanzó contra la puerta sin abrirla. Arthur abrió el compartimento de Watson y cogió una pistola y un martillo.

-¿Qué pretende?

-Salir de aquí.

Lestrade, omisa al plan de Arthur, volvió a coger carrerilla.

-¡Esta vez no me detendrá!

Al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la puerta, Arthur disparó al techo haciendo que los aspersores se activasen y la puerta se abriera, saliendo disparada la inspectora y cayendo de cara al suelo. Arthur saltó por encima de ella y Watson la ayudó a levantarse. Arthur lanzó el martillo a la vía, la cual soltó un chispazo.

-(Excelente. La vía sigue en uso.) Inspectora, hay que intentar arreglar el tren para tener una vía de escape para cuando acabe toda esta oleada de crímenes.

Arthur intentó irse, pero Lestrade le detuvo:

-¡Alto, Arthur! ¡Tú sólo eres un niño! ¡Déjame esto a mí!

-¿Crees que un niño puede arreglar un tren?

-Pues...

Lestrade se giró para ver el tren y, al volver, Arthur había desaparecido.

-¡Era ya lo que me faltaba! ¡No me hace caso! ¡Es como...! Como...

Recordó las deducciones que hizo en el Nuevo Scotland Yard y a Wiggins, la forma con la que luchó contra el robot y cómo abrió el tren.

-(Es imposible que sea...)

-Parada de Picadilly-

Arthur fue por un túnel oscuro hasta llegar a unas calderas muy grandes. Por ahí subió por unas escaleras y observó, desde lo alto, como un joven y una mujer estaban sentados en unas sillas con máquinas en su cabeza. Fenwick estaba a los controles y, tras dar a una palanca, el rostro de la mujer se volvió malvado.

-Perfecto-le dijo Fenwick-. Ve a Galileo City y roba lo que hay en la lista. Nada más.

La mujer asintió y se fue.

-(Como sospechaba. Está convirtiendo a los ciudadanos en criminales. Pero, ¿con qué fin?)

Se deslizó por un conducto y saltó a una lámpara a modo liana hasta caer delante de una caldera. Sacó el martillo y rompió el cristal, haciendo que saliera mucho humo.

-(Hm. Habré usado una tecnología muy anticuada, pero ha sido eficaz.)

Viendo que iba a explotar, saltó por una valla y se encontró de cara con un matón. El matón sonrió y empezó a dispararle. En uno de los intentos por esquivarlo, Arthur tropezó con un cable y cayó al suelo. Viendo que su final era inminente, se cubrió con los brazos. Para sorpresa suya, Watson se lanzó contra el matón y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí. Y ahora, marchémonos de aquí antes de que esto explote.

-¿Ha encontrado el antídoto del veneno?

-No parece que lo tengan aquí... Además, hoy he venido para arreglar esto y ya no hay tiempo.

Los dos salieron corriendo rumbo al tren.

-Tren-

Lestrade intentaba poner en marcha el tren.

-¡Maldita tetera oxidada!-dio a una palanca, pero no repondía-Incluso Holmes no podría poner en marcha esta cosa.

En ese momento entraron Watson y Arthur.

-Permítame-apartó a Lestrade Arthur.

Propinó una patada al motor y se puso en marcha.

-El señor Holmes me dijo que a veces hay que usar métodos del siglo XIX.

-Sí, ya.

Mientras escapaban, el laboratorio de calderas saltó por lo aires y Fenwick escapó. Por las trampillas de la ciudad salía humo y, varias de ellas, salieron disparadas por los aires. Los Irregulares vieron esto impresionados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahí abajo?

Lestrade intentaba tomar el control del tren en vano.

-¡Zeta! ¡Los mandos no funcionan!

El tren cada vez iba más rápido.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Arthur sacó una brújula.

-Vamos al sur, así que nuestra próxima parada es...

-¡Una pared de ladrillo!-chilló Lestrade.

-¡Preparaos para un baño!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si no me equivoco, el Támesis está detrás de esa pared.

El tren chocó contra la pared y cayó al río. Watson y Lestrade llegaron a la orilla nadando, donde se repusieron.

-¡¿Dónde está Arthur?!-gritó Watson.

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡A lo mejor no sabe nadar!

-¡Será mejor que vaya!

-¡No, Watson! ¡El agua hará daño a tus cortocircuitos!

-¡Pero!

Miró intentando encontrar a su amigo y, de pronto, su gorra salió a flote y un brazo pedía auxilio. Lestrade se lanzó al agua y lo rescató. En la orilla, Arthur se reponía.

-¡Qué susto nos has dado, Arthur!

-Es que... Es que... ¡No sé nadar!-y abrazó a Watson.

Watson supo que estaba fingiendo, pero... ¿Por qué ahora?

-Lo importante es que estás a salvo-le tranquilizó Lestrade.

-Sí. Gracias a usted. ¡Es la mejor inspectora que conozco en el mundo!-y abrazó a Lestrade.

Lestrade miró con ternura a Arthur y toda sospecha desapareció de su cabeza.

-(Es sólo un niño...)

Watson observó lo falso que estaba siendo su amigo y supo que, cuando llegaran a Baker Street, se lavaría la boca con jabón porque en toda su carrera, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza decir aquello. El transmisor de Lestrade sonó.

-Lestrade, acabo de recibir el informe de daños. ¡Me tiene que dar una buena explicación!-la riñó Greyson.

Lestrade miró sonriendo cómo Arthur abrazaba a Watson para entrar en calor y asintió.

-Ahora mismo, señor.

-221B de Baker Street-

Arthur se cambió de ropa y se sentó en su sillón. Watson entró en la sala.

-¿Y esa escena tan conmovedora, Holmes?

-Lestrade estaba empezando a sospechar de mí... Por eso me hice el niño asustado y, sí, debo haber bebido para haber dicho aquello. Además, al saltar al agua, las gafas se me cayeron y fui a por ellas. No podía salir con la cara descubierta. Por cierto, ¿quién ha recogido la habitación? No nos dio tiempo a ordenarla.

-No lo sé.

-Humm...

Arthur se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Watson, necesito su ayuda. Con este cuerpo no soy capaz de protegerme. No puedo depender todo el rato de vosotros.

-Ya veo...

-Debo hacer algo...-dijo hundiendo la cara en las manos.

Después, se repuso y juntó las yemas de sus dedos.

-Además, esta aventura está muy lejos de acabar. El verdadero villano sigue aún en libertad...

Miró de reojo por la ventana. En uno de los callejones, una sombra observaba el 221B de Baker Street y se alejó por la oscuridad de la ciudad con una risa malvada que lograba congelar la sangre de cualquiera...

**¡LOS COMENTARIOS SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA GLORIA SCOTT**


	4. La Gloria Scott

_**CAPÍTULO 4: LA GLORIA SCOTT**_

Año 2103. Nuevo Londres se despertaba tras una intensa acción criminal producida a altas horas de la noche. Las calles se abarrotaban de gente que intenta comprar los mejores productos del país en el Nuevo Mercado, ajenos a que el famoso detective privado, Sherlock Holmes, comenzaba su primer día en la escuela del siglo XXII.

-Buenos días. Me acaban de trasladar a esta escuela. Me llamo Arthur Doyle-se presentaba ante la clase el pequeño detective-. Encantado.

Los niños, sentados en unos pupitres flotantes, le miraban atónicos.

-¿Arthur Doyle? ¡Qué nombre más raro!-y todos estallaron en unas sonoras carcajadas.

-(Y eso que lo escogió Watson...)-pensó algo molesto.

La profesora cogió a Arthur por los hombros.

-En la primera hora, acompañaremos a Arthur a visitar la escuela.

-¡YUPI!-gritaron todos los niños al unísono.

-No se preocupe por mí. Empiece la clase-se soltó de la profesora y se fue a su pupitre flotante ante la confusión de todos los presentes-. (La gran idea de Watson...)

_-Recuerdo: 221B de Baker Street-_

_-¿A la escuela?-preguntó Arthur mientras se tomaba su típico café matutino en su sillón viendo las noticias que narraban los sucesos acontecidos la noche pasada y el robo de una joya por parte de una banda aún no identificada._

_-Ya me he encargado de todo-dijo Watson con una sonrisa mientras recogía las bandejas del desayuno que reposaban en la mesa._

_-¿Y, por qué, si puede saberse?_

_-Aunque sea usted un adulto, parece usted un colegial. Sería sospechoso que no fuera a la escuela._

_-Pero..._

_-Recuerde que ayer casi le pilla la inspectora Lestrade._

_-(También es verdad...)-asintió mientras hundía la cabeza en la taza._

_-Por cierto-dijo Watson tras salir de la cocina y abriendo una caja-, tengo lo que usted me pidió._

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó dejando la taza en la mesita y acercándose a él._

_De la caja, Watson sacó unos zapatos idénticos a los que llevaba Arthur:_

_-¡Zapatos de fuerza a reacción!_

_Arthur se quedó confuso al oír aquello._

_-¿Le recuerdo que soy del siglo XIX?_

_-Bueno, se lo explicaré... Aumentan la fuerza muscular a base de energía electromagnética, ¿me sigue? Si da una patada a algo o a alguien, tendrá la misma fuerza de cuando era usted adulto. Sólo tiene que girar el botón lateral y ajustar la fuerza._

_-Vaya...-Arthur los cogió y los examinó._

_-También...-sacó de la caja un boli-Tengo este boli-sable._

_-¿Boli-sable?_

_-Sí. A simple vista, parece un bolígrafo, ¿verdad? Pero si le da al botón lateral..._

_Le apretó y de él salió una espada:_

_-Se convierte en una espada. Al dar estocadas, el boli recoge su fuerza y la multiplica. Además, sólo lo puede usar usted por las huellas dactilares._

_Arthur cogió el boli y dio una estocada a un libro, que lo atravesó sin problemas._

_-Interesante._

_-¿Verdad? Aquí tiene este reloj-y sacó un reloj de pulsera de la caja-. A simple vista parece un reloj, pero si aprieta la ruleta, se convierte en un lanzador de dardos anestesiantes capaz de dormir a un elefante._

_-Bien._

_-Y, por último, sus toques característicos-y sacó unas gafas y una pajarita-. Estas gafas están hechas a su medida y pueden servir de localizador y puede poner micrófonos y escuchar las conversaciones por ellas, y esta pajarita le permite cambiar el tono de su voz cuando lo desee con las ruletas que tiene detrás. Además, los Irregulares están intentando conseguirle una de esas tablas aerodeslizadoras para moverse más rápido._

_-Gracias, Watson. Me será de mucha ayuda._

_Watson miró el reloj, el cual daba las 9 de la mañana._

_-¡Y, ahora, márchese o llegará tarde!-y le pasó una mochila._

-Escuela-

-(Pues sí... He aquí el apoyo del Nuevo Scotland Yard, mezclado con unos niños...)

-A ver, todos, ¿1+1?

-¡DOS!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Arthur hundió la cabeza en las manos con fastidio:

-(¡Por favor!)

Y así, pasaron las semanas del famoso detective en la escuela, donde todo era muy monótono para él, pero un hecho dará algo de acción en su aburrida vida...

-Street-

Mientras se dirigía a Baker Street tras un día aburrido de escuela, un terrier saltó hacia él y le agarró el tobillo. Intentando soltarse de él como podía, un niño salió a su encuentro y consiguió soltarlo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-dijo el niño viendo la herida que le había causado en el tobillo.

-No pasa nada...-intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero el dolor no le permitía.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!-y le apoyó en su hombro-Yorky no suele atacar a nadie...

El niño se fijó en Arthur:

-¿Tú no eres el nuevo, Arthur Doyle?

-El mismo.

-¡Lo sabía! Como casi no te relacionas con nadie... ¡Me llamo Víctor Trevor! ¡Encantado!

-Igualmente. Ay...

-No tiene muy buena pinta ese tobillo... ¡Ya sé! ¡Para compensarlo, te llevaré a mi casa de Donnithorpe, en el condado de Norfolk! ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

-Pero debo volver... Ay...

-¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Ya llamaremos después a tus papás! ¡Taxi!

-(Genial... ¿Y ahora qué hago?)

-Donnithorpe-

El taxi volador les condujo a un pueblecito, si se podía llamar así en aquel siglo, fuera de Nuevo Londres. Los altos edificios superaban con creces a los árboles que, durante miles de años, habían crecido en aquel lugar. Víctor ayudó a Arthur a bajarse del taxi y, junto con su terrier Yorky, se dirigieron a la casa más alta que existía en Donnithorpe: la casa de los Trevor.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, papá!

Por las escaleras bajó un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo gris y con unos músculos muy bien marcados.

-¡Hola, Víctor! ¿Qué tal el paseo con Yorky?

-Pues...

El señor Trevor se fijó en Arthur y lo examinó de arriba abajo, viendo la herida en el tobillo:

-¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Se lo ha hecho Yorky?!

-Sí...-bajó la cabeza tristemente Víctor-Por eso le he traído hasta aquí, para curarlo. Además, es el niño del que te he hablado en varias ocasiones.

-Ya veo... ¡Pero, Víctor, por favor! ¡Siéntalo en uno de los sofás! ¡Voy a curarle la herida!

Llevaron a Arthur a una sala donde no se había perdido el encanto de los años: una chimenea coronaba aquel lugar con varios cuadros encima y dos sofás se situaban enfrente de la misma. Víctor ayudó a Arthur a sentarse mientras que el señor Trevor le descalzaba y miraba la herida.

-No tiene muy buena pinta... Creo que un poco de reposo te irá bien, chavalín. ¡Víctor, trae un poco de vendas y desinfectante!

El hijo salió obediente del salón para aperecer dos minutos después con un botiquín en la mano. Mientras le curaba la herida y se la vendaba, el señor Trevor intentó ser lo más amable posible con Arthur:

-Has sido muy valiente, pequeño. Cualquiera hubiera llorado con semejante herida.

-He pasado cosas peores...-murmuró.

-¿Decías algo?

-No, qué va.

-Víctor me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que no te relacionas con nadie y que siempre estás leyendo libros en una esquina. No se te da bien relacionarte, ¿eh?

-¡Papá, por favor!

-¡Lo siento, hijo! Tengo la manía de no parar de hablar. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el número de tus padres para llamar?

-Yo no tengo padres.

Se hizo un frío silencio en la sala que rompió el propio Arthur.

-Vivo en el 221B de Baker Street con el doctor Watson.

Padre e hijo se miraron sorprendidos:

-¡¿Y con el señor Holmes, no?!-saltó Víctor.

-No... El señor Holmes ha salido a otros casos. Formo parte de los Irregulares de Baker Street y el señor Holmes me dejó estar en su apartamento mientras él no está.

El señor Trevor lanzó un silbido.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Conoces al gran Sherlock Holmes y, encima, vives en su apartamento! ¡Chico, que suerte has tenido! Aunque siento mucho lo de tu familia...

-Está asumido, tranquilo-respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

Varias imágenes de su infancia salieron a la luz: cuando se pegaba con su hermano mayor y cuando protegía a su hermana pequeña, dos personas que se habían quedado en el siglo XIX...

Un último tirón en su tobillo con la venda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya está, chavalín. Ahora sólo necesitas reposar, así que hoy te quedarás aquí a dormir. ¡Víctor, vamos a poner la cena y dejemos solo al chavalín mientras avisa a su casa!

Padre e hijo dejaron la sala y, con un gran suspiro, Arthur sacó un transmisor. Por la pantalla salió Watson.

-¡Holmes! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Casi llamó al Nuevo Scotland Yard para iniciar una búsqueda!

-No chille, Watson. Estoy en casa de un compañero porque he sufrido un accidente con su perro.

-¡Ay, santo Dios!

-Le aviso que me quedaré toda la noche aquí. Además, mañana no hay clase, así que me quedaré un poco más.

Watson se fijó que los ojos de su amigo brillaban, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

-¿Le ha llamado algo la atención?

-Sí. Creo que va a ser muy interesante quedarse aquí un tiempo. Así que, hasta dentro de unos días.

Al mismo tiempo que apagaba, Víctor apareció en la sala:

-Voy a ayudarte a llevarte al comedor.

-Si eres tan amable-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Comedor-

En la mesa del comedor se hallaba en la cabecera el señor Trevor, mientras que Arthur y Víctor estaban a ambos lados. Al llegar el postre, el señor Trevor decidió romper el silencio.

-Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber cómo eran los métodos de deducción del señor Holmes. He oído que es muy difícil sorprenderle, así que debes de ser muy especial para que te haya acogido.

-¡Arthur sabe muchísimas cosas! ¡En clase, cuando le preguntan, lo sabe todo! ¡Además, más de una vez a descubierto muchos secretos ocultos en la escuela!

-¡Ya veo el porqué el señor Holmes te ha acogido! ¡Chico, debes tener una mente prodigiosa! ¡Me encantaría que nos la mostraras ahora!

-¿Ahora? ¿Y cómo?

-No sé... ¡Intenta deducir algo sobre mí!

-No sé si podré sacar mucho, pero puedo decir que durante el último año ha vivido temiendo a que le atacaran-respondió sonriendo.

La cara del señor Trevor se congeló al escuchar aquello y Arthur se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¡Siento mucho lo que he dicho!

Pero el señor Trevor cruzó los brazos y miró a su hijo:

-Eso es muy cierto. ¿Sabes, Víctor? Cuando dimos caza a aquellos cazadores furtivos, juraron que se vengarían y, a nuestro vecino Edward Hoby le han atacado. Siempre he estado en guardia para protegerte... ¡Ha sido increíble, chico! ¡¿Cómo lo has adivinado?!

-En el paragüero de la entrada tiene un bastón muy bonito. Por la forma del pomo pensé que lo tiene desde hace aproximadamente un año. Aun así, he notado una muesca alrededor del pomo que me hace suponer que se saca de ahí una especie de espada. Pensé que no lo habría hecho a no ser que estuviera en peligro.

-¡Fenomenal! ¡Sí, señor! ¡No me esperaba otra cosa del niño al que el propio Sherlock Holmes ha acogido! ¿Algo más puedes decir?

-Fue boxeador.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Es por mi corte en la ceja?

-No. Es porque su nariz carece de bómer, el hueso que se les suele quitar a los boxeadores para no romperlo.

-¿Algo más?

-Ha cavado mucho por los callos en los dedos. Me fijé mientras me vendaba el pie.

-Trabajé en las minas.

-Ha estado en Nueva Zelanda y en Japón por las estatuillas y fotos que había en la sala de estar.

-¡Genial!

-Y ha estado asociado intimamente con alguien cuyas iniciales eran J. A. y a quien después ha querido olvidar por completo-terminó sonriendo.

-¡Asombroso, Arthur!-aplaudió Víctor.

Pero el señor Trevor, asustado y mudo, se levantó con un gesto serio de la mesa.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Víctor, a la cama! ¡Y ayuda a tu amigo!

Ambos se fueron dejando solo al señor Trevor. Al subir unas escaleras, entraron en un cuarto con una amplia cama. Arthur se sentó en ella mientras Víctor cogía un pijama para él.

-Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Creo que he dado en un punto débil.

-Bueno, para papá ese punto es demasiado débil. Nunca me quiso contar nada... Arthur-se sentó al lado de él-, ¿puedo saber cómo lo has sabido y cuánto sabes?

-Es muy sencillo. Cuando me vendaba pude ver las letras J. A. en su brazo tatuadas. Tenían un aspecto borroso, así que supe que se las intentó quitar tras tenerlas en mente durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué vista tienes! Me da hasta celos que el señor Holmes te haya acogido y todo, pero con esa mente no me extraña. Bueno, debo irme a dormir. Hasta mañana, Arthur.

Y, dándole el pijama, se fue de la habitación.

Como pudo, Arthur se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, pero su mente agitada por las letras J. A. no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

-(Creo que me he hecho bastante el listillo... Pero, con el susto que le he dado hoy, estará muy inseguro conmigo al pensar que sé mucho de algo... ¿De qué querrá protegerse? ¿Las letras J. A. tienen que ver algo?)

Cuando estuvo a punto de conciliar el sueño, el timbre sonó y una voz masculina se oyó, identificándola como la del señor Trevor.

-¡Pero, cielo santo, si es Hudson!

-El mismo-se oyó la voz de Hudson-. Hace un año que no nos vemos.

-Bueno, comprobarás que nada ha cambiado. Vamos a la sala de estar a comer algo.

Cuando oyó que se alejaban del pasillo, Arthur, movido por la curiosidad, salió de la cama y, a pata coja, consiguió bajar las escaleras y llegar al marco de dicha sala. Allí, ambos hombres se habían servido una copa de ron.

-He estado mucho tiempo en alta mar y pensé, que al volver, podría hacerte una visita a usted y al señor Beddoes.

-¿Sabes dónde está Beddoes? Hace mucho que no le he visto.

-Vamos, hombre. Yo sé donde encontrar a mis viejos amigos-y sorbió un fuerte trago de ron.

Arthur notó que el señor Trevor decía algo entre dientes y, como una exalación, por detrás suyo apareció Víctor.

-¡Arthur, es de mala educación espiar!-le dijo en voz baja.

Pero, al ver a Hudson, entró precipitadamente en la sala.

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!

Los dos presentes, incluido Arthur, se quedaron sin habla ante el comportamiento de Víctor.

-¡Víctor!-saltó el señor Trevor-¡¿Qué haces despierto?!

-¡No, papá! ¡¿Qué haces tú con ese engendro?!

-Veo que tu hijo no aprendió modales-rió Hudson.

-¡Márchese de esta casa! ¡Usted no es bienvenido aquí!

-¡Víctor, exijo una explicación para tu aparición!

-¡Arthur quería agua y le he acompañado!-mintió el hijo.

Al sentirse descubierto, Arthur salió de su escondite y saludó inocentemente. Al verle, el señor Trevor lanzó una mirada fría a Hudson y éste se levantó:

-Ya veo... Así que ese es el chico avispado.

-Sólo íbamos a por un vaso de agua y algún antiinflamatorio-sonrió Arthur.

-¡Pues date prisa!-le gritó el señor Trevor.

Era obvio que los ánimos habían cambiado completamente desde el incidente con las letras. Víctor siguió arremetiendo:

-¡Le quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo! ¡O llamaré a la policía!

-¿Llamar?-preguntó riéndose Hudson-¿Por qué?

-¡Por todo lo que nos has hecho hace un año! ¡Mi padre te sigue a pies juntillas en todo y no dudo en decir que debe ser por algo relacionado a las letras J. A. que ha visto Arthur!

Ambos hombres se quedaron sin habla y mirando a Arthur. Arthur empezó a notar que varias piezas empezaban a encajar.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Si es lo que quieres, lo haré! ¡Mocoso insolente!-y se largó con viento fresco.

Víctor se acercó a su padre, que estaba completamente abatido.

-Papá, lo he hecho por nuestro bien... Ese hombre sólo se aprovechaba de nosotros.

-Pero es que tú no lo entiendes, Víctor...-y dejó la sala con la cabeza agachada.

Al ver aquella escena, a Arthur se le empezó a iluminar la cara... Las piezas casi estaban juntas, sólo faltaba encajarlas a la perfección...

-A la mañana siguiente-

Un mensaje llegó a la casa de los Trevor a la hora del desayuno. Tras leerlo, el señor Trevor pegó un grito desgarrado y cayó al suelo incosciente ante las miradas de Víctor y Arthur. Tras llevárselo al hospital, ambos niños se quedaron en casa:

-¡¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?! ¡¿Acaso hice algo mal?!-lloraba Víctor.

-No te preocupes. Según los médicos, ha sido un ataque de nervios. Y creo saber de dónde es...

Arthur se agachó y cogió el mensaje.

-Tu padre se desmayó al leer esta nota, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues esto es lo que pone:

**La negociación de caza con Londres terminó. El guardabosques Hudson ha recibido lo necesario y ha pagado al contado moscas y todo lo que vuela. Es importante para que podamos salvar con cotos la tan codiciada vida de faisanes.**

-¡¿Y qué significa eso?!

-Pues... Puede ser un mensaje en clave. Si suprimo alguna palabra... La-de-con... No, no puede ser... Negociación-caza-Londres... Tampoco tiene sentido...

Probó multitud de formas y, al final dio en el clavo:

-¡Ya está! Si contamos la cuarta palabra queda: La caza terminó. Hudson lo ha contado todo. Vuela para salvar la vida.

-¡O sea, que alguien sí que quiere matarlo!

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué ha dicho Hudson? ¡Víctor! ¿Sabes si venía otro hombre, aparte de Hudson?

-Sí. Solía venir un tal señor Beddoes, pero desapareció hace tiempo.

-O no... ¡Vayamos inmediatamente al hospital!

-¡¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos tres?!

-No lo sé. Pero puede ser por las iniciales J. A. ¡Llama a un taxi mientras me pongo los zapatos!

Tras ponerse los zapatos y ver que Víctor no había vuelto, Arthur sacó su transmisor y llamó a Watson:

-¡Watson! ¡¿De qué le suena las iniciales J. A.?!

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-¡Dese prisa y busque en la base de información del Nuevo Scotland Yard! ¡Un hombre está a punto de morir!

-¡Enseguida!

Tras un minuto, Watson volvió a ponerse:

-¡Lo he encontrado!

-¡Dime!

Tras varios minutos, Víctor entró en la habitación:

-¡Arthur, el taxi está esperando!

Arthur, con una cara consternada, se giró y salió de la habitación guiado por Víctor.

En el taxi, Arthur miraba impotente por la ventanilla mientras que Víctor chillaba al conductor que fuera más rápido.

-Oye, Víctor...

-¡Dime!

-¿Tu padre es lo único que tienes?

-¡Sí! ¡Y por eso no pienso perderlo!

-Ya veo... Entonces no debería ir yo...

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si lo sabes todo!

-Por eso mismo... Porque lo sé todo...-murmuró.

-Hospital de Nuevo Londres-

Los dos niños entraron precipitadamente en la habitación y vieron al señor Trevor tendido en la cama durmiendo.

-¡Hemos llegado a tiempo!

-Eso parece... Lo mejor será escondernos, Víctor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el señor Beddoes no tardará en llegar...

Y, en efecto, la puerta empezó a abrirse y entró un hombre alto con barba y pelo negro. Se puso al lado del señor Trevor y lo despertó moviéndolo bruscamente.

-¡Despierta, Zeta!

El señor Trevor se sentó en la cama.

-¡Usted!

-En efecto. No me puedo creer que mi deducción haya salido la mar de bien. Al enviarte esa carta, seguramente te daría un ataque y vendrías aquí.

-¡¿Entonces, Hudson no...?!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-entró el señor Hudson en la habitación-¡Solo era una estratagema para acabar contigo!

-¡Sabes mucho de lo nuestro y, con ese niño que se te metió en casa, hemos decidido prescindir de ti!

Sacó una pistola y, antes de disparar, un bote salió disparado hacia la pistola y la hizo caer. Beddoes miró la esquina agarrándose la mano y vio salir a dos niños: Arthur y Víctor.

-¡Buen chut! ¡Vaya potencia!

-Ha sido gracias a los zapatos de... Digo, a mi entrenamiento.

-¡Víctor!

-¡Papá!

Padre e hijo se abrazaron. Hudson señaló a Arthur:

-¡Ese es el niño del que me habló!

-Ya veo... Si no me cuentas todo lo que sabes, mataré a tu amiguito-y sacó una pistola.

-Sólo me gustaría haceros una pregunta.

-¡Ja! Adelante.

Arthur bajó la cabeza algo apenado:

-¿Dónde la habéis enterrado?

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio.

-T-Tú... ¿Cuándo has...?

-Lo sé todo. Sé que formáis parte de una organización de criminales que se dedicaban a recorrer el mundo. Vuestras mejores expediciones fueron en Nueva Zelanda y en Japón, donde perseguísteis a una mujer que os había visto en el último crimen. Cada uno tenéis dos letras marcadas en el brazo y, a juzgar por la base de información del Nuevo Scotland Yard, el señor Trevor se llama en realidad James Armitage, hombre de bien que... Os ayudó en el caso del asesinato de esa mujer.

Víctor miró sin habla a su padre y a Arthur.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad!

-Cuando eliminas lo imposible, todo lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, es la verdad. No la mató, pero se encargó de enterrarla, tal y como deduje por sus callos. La asociación se disolvió y seguían en contacto por si acaso a alguien se le escapaba la lengua, por eso tu padre siempre tenía un arma en su poder, que es el bastón que vi.

-¡Muy bien, niño!-rió Beddoes-¡Sabes demasiado! ¡Creo que acabaré contigo antes!

Le disparó, pero con un rápido movimiento, consiguió esquivarlo, haciéndose daño en el pie.

-Es tu fin...

Pero, en ese instante, Beddoes cayó al suelo dormido por culpa de un dardo anestesiante. Arthur apuntó con su reloj anestesiante a Hudson.

-Si no quieres acabar como tu amigo, átate con aquel cordón las manos. ¡Vamos!

Hudson, que se le caracterizaba como el cobarde del grupo, se sentó temblando y se ató. Suspirando, Arthur cerró su reloj y se acercó a los Trevor.

-¿Dónde está enterrada la Gloria Scott?-preguntó sonriendo.

-En el jardín de la casa-respondió sin aliento.

-¡¿Tenemos un cadáver en casa?! ¡Papá, ¿eres un asesino?!

-¡Que va! Yo nunca he dicho que tu padre sea un asesino, Víctor. Sólo he dicho que la enterró-explicó mientras escribía un mensaje-La policía va en camino para recogerla.

-¡Una mujer muerta! ¡En el jardín!

-Tampoco he dicho que fuera una mujer-sonrió Arthur-. Lo que va a buscar la policía es una joya llamada "Gloria Scott". Estos dos hombres asesinaron a la mujer y, creo que la tiraron al mar ya que ambos huelen mucho aún a sal marina. Hudson dijo que había venido del mar, por eso lo pensé. Tu padre sólo se encargó de esconder la joya, nada más. Pero pensó que le podía salpicar el asesinato y eso les llevó a estos dos a intentar quitárselo del medio para conseguir la joya, la Gloria Scott que no pudieron robarla en un primer momento al ser descubiertos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Arthur sonrió:

-Arthur Doyle, detective. Y, ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme a hacer deberes.

Y, así de desconcertados, dejó a padre e hijo en la habiación. La policía no tardó en llegar y en cazar a los dos hombres que se les había escapado hace un año. En cuanto a la joya, se encontró justamente donde dijo que estaba. Y así, concluyó aquel escalofriante caso de "La Gloria Scott".

-Varios días después: 221B de Baker Street-

-¡Alucinante, Holmes! ¡Descubrió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!-aplaudió Watson a su amigo, que se encontraba en su sillón con el violín.

-Debía hacerlo rápido, Watson. No quería que aquel niño se quedara sin padre.

-¿Entonces supo que él no era el asesino?

-No, no lo sabía.

-¿Y si hubiese sido él?

-Lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Así, sin más?

-No, lo habría dicho hecho polvo. Porque, como he hecho en este caso, hubiera estado buscando una prueba de que él era inocente hasta el agotamiento.

-No es propio de usted ayudar a niños en estas cosas.

-Ya... Pero yo sé mejor que él lo que no es tener un padre-se encongió de hombros triste.

-Ya veo... ¿Y dónde están los Trevor?

-Se mudaron nada más salir del hospital el padre. Espero que, en donde estén, comiencen una nueva vida sin ajetreos.

Mientras decía esto, observó una carta que tenía encima de la mesita, la cual iba dirigida a un tal "Señor detective, Arthur Doyle".

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL RITUAL DE LOS MUSGRAVE**_


End file.
